


Sentiments et gratitude (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is Bad at Feelings (Dragon Ball)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTIONOui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif !  Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :"Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette aventure.Disclaimer : Dragon Ball Super est l'oeuvre d'Akira Toriyama.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Mille petites déclarations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sentiments et gratitude (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette aventure.
> 
> Disclaimer : Dragon Ball Super est l'oeuvre d'Akira Toriyama.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Végéta se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler sa frustration. Bulma lui avait reproché de ne pas passer assez de temps avec Trunks, surtout depuis qu'elle avait annoncé sa grossesse. Selon elle, Trunks risquait de se sentir délaissé avec l'arrivée du bébé, surtout qu'il avait été enfant unique très longtemps.

\- Je passe du temps avec lui, je l'entraîne ! Avait-il rétorqué

\- Je sais que l'entraînement pour les sayens, c'est sacré, mais ce n'est pas encore la même chose que de passer du temps avec son fils ! L'entraîner, c'est bien ! Mais créer un lien autre que combatif avec lui, c'est mieux !

Elle avait eu un ton sans appel. Et il se retrouvait là, lui, Végéta, prince des sayens, à attendre son fils à la sortie de l'école. Les yeux de son garçon pétillèrent de joie quand il le découvrit. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait faire plaisir à Trunks mais il n'était pas un être très expansif. Il avait du mal avec la manière dont les terriens exprimaient leur affection. Trunks ne l'enlaça pas, il ne lui prit pas la main, mais son sourire suffisait à lui faire comprendre à quel point il était heureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda l'enfant

\- J'avais envie de marcher.

Trunks n'en crut pas un mot mais ne dit rien, ne connaissant que trop bien la psychologie de son père. Ils ne parlèrent pas lors du chemin du retour. Trunks savait que son père écouterait mais la vie des terriens, malgré les années qu'il avait passé sur Terre, certains de ses aspects lui restaient toujours assez étranges, comme se raconter sa journée. Et en soi, sa journée avec été morne. Pourtant, alors qu'ils attendaient à un feu rouge pour pouvoir traverser, il ne put s'empêcher de poser une question, ses yeux fixés sur un panneau publicitaire :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Maman pour la Saint Valentin ?

Végéta haussa un sourcil. Ca sortait d'où ça ? Il remarqua enfin le panneau, vantant une quelconque marque de bijoux, pour le quatorze février.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, la Saint Valentin ?

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Répliqua l'adulte. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, c'est tout.

Son fils eut un petit rire. Végéta grogna. Il se demanda pourquoi Trunks s'en souciait. Il n'avait jamais offert de cadeaux à Bulma, elle n'en avait jamais réclamé non plus, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas son truc et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'elle lui était précieuse, parce que ça lui arracherait la langue de lui dire « je t'aime ». Pourtant, cette fois-ci, l'idée d'un cadeau ne lui paraissait pas si absurde. Bulma était enceinte. Elle lui offrait le cadeau de la parentalité une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle lors de sa première grossesse et à son âge, il admettait douloureusement qu'il s'en voulait. Bulma lui offrait un nouvel enfant, une nouvelle personne qui complétait sa famille. Un cadeau de Saint Valentin, c'était bien dérisoire en comparaison mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça serait bien, en fait.

\- Maman n'aime pas le chocolat blanc. Souffla Trunks, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Végéta se permit une tendresse : il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

* * *

Elle était sur le cul.

Bulma n'avait pas d'autres expressions pour qualifier son état de stupeur.

Végéta se tenait devant elle, regardant ailleurs, lui tendant un paquet long, emballé soigneusement.

\- Tiens. Dit-il. Pour ta Saint Valentin.

\- Végéta, je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

\- Ouvre-le. Que je sache si ça te plaît.

Elle enleva le papier avec soin, ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une superbe rose rouge, en cristal. Une rose rouge, symbole de l'amour, en cristal, parce qu'elle ne fanerait jamais. Elle voulut le taquiner sur son côté romantique, tapi sous son armure épaisse de guerrier émérite. Elle ne trouva pas les mots, bien trop touchée.

\- Elle est parfaite ! Je l'adore ! Merci Végéta !

Elle lui embrassa la joue, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rougir. Elle trouvait ça toujours aussi mignon, cet homme amoureux qui ne l'assumait pas mais sur lequel elle pouvait toujours compter.

\- Je... Reprit-elle. Je me trouve gênée... Je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour toi...

Il la surprit en posant, avec une délicatesse dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable, sa main sur son ventre qui commençait à peine à s'arrondir. Sans un mot, il venait de lui faire comprendre que son cadeau, elle le lui avait déjà fait. Elle embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Végéta.

Il ne répondit pas. La chaleur de ses bras le fit à la place de sa bouche.

Comme toujours, ses actions parlaient plus que sa langue.

Et elle n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde.


End file.
